Les habitudes ont la vie dure
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: ... et l'on ne va pas contre sa nature ! Encore un jour ordinaire dans la vie de France et Angleterre, fait de rires et de colères. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: "Hetalia" est la propriété de Himaruya Hidekaz... **et blablabla et blablabli. On connaît tous la chanson**. **Et pourquoi s'embêter avec des diclaimers de toute façon ? C'est un site où les gens publient des FANFICTIONS, non ? Tout est dans le titre alors pourquoi cette règle ? Vraiment...

**N/A** Enfin bref, excusez moi pour cette parenthèse. Je suis nouvelle ici et malheureusement je n'ai que ce petit "délire" qu'est ce One-Shot pour me présenter. J'espère quand même que ça vous fera sourire un peu. ^^

J'en profite aussi pour dire que je voudrais travailler sur un jeu (basé sur Hetalia bien sûr) sur RPG Maker VX, et que je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>Les habitudes ont la vie dure<strong>

Durant un sommet des nations, peu de temps avant l'heure du déjeuner.

France fixe des yeux le représentant du Royaume-Uni, une expression neutre sinon quelque peu désabusée sur son visage.

"..."

Fatigué de sentir ce regard insistant depuis près d'une heure, Angleterre se retourne vers son gêneur, agacé de devoir détourner son attention envers le débat en cours.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Tu veux ma photo peut être ?"

"Non merci. Je ne fais que tristement constater une fois de plus, ton sens esthétique inexistant." Soupira France comme pour souligner l'évidence de son raisonnement.

"De quoi, _you bloody frog_ ?" S'indigna le britannique.

"Parfaitement, mon cher. Ton style vestimentaire est tellement démodé que je pense même que le terme 'préhistorique' ne suffirait pas pour le décrire. Et dire qu'on parle de Londres comme une des capitales mondiales de la mode... il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part."

Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

"_Shut up_ ! Mes vêtements sont tout à fait convenables ! Et il n'y a rien qui cloche à _London_ !" Arthur Kirkland serra les poings, et sa voix s'élevait à mesure que le français le provoquait.

"Convenables pour un vieil homme de 75 ans, retraité au fin fond de la campagne dans les années vingt, oui."

Ce fût trop pour l'ex-pirate anglais qui d'un bond se leva de sa chaise et agrippa son voisin d'outre-manche par le col.

"Tu veux te battre ? C'est ça que tu veux, hein ?"

Tous les regards se retournèrent soudain vers Arthur, y compris Allemagne qui était en pleine explication sur un sujet très sérieux.

"Arrête, tu vas froisser ma chemise. Elle à coûté une fortune, tu sais ? Ah non, tu ne peux pas savoir... tu t'habilles avec ce que te donne l'Armée du Salut après tout."

Francis Bonnefoy avait beau jouer au plus malin, à l'intérieur, à ce moment il était terrifié. Mais comme toujours sa langue avait été plus rapide que son cerveau.

"_Alright, bring it on, frenchie !_"

Et là dessus, France se retrouva poussé violemment à terre. Et voyant un anglais fou furieux le dominer de toute sa taille, la nervosité et la peur prirent le dessus, invoquant enfin ses instincts de survie.

"A-Allons, allons, pourquoi tant de haine mon Angleterre ? Est ce là vraiment une attitude digne d'un gentilhomme ?" Tenta pitoyablement le français.

_ Dites, on devrait peut être les séparer, vous ne croyez pas _aru_ ? Lança Chine à l'assemblée.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un _gentleman_ avec un type comme toi, France ! Tu ne mérites aucun respect, _you loser_ !" Cria t-il, rouge de colère jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Nah, laissez-faire. _It's almost lunch time anyway ! Let's just sit back and enjoy the show_, ça faisait longtemps ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Déclara USA avec son enthousiasme naturel.

_ Pas assez longtemps... Soupira tristement Japon à voix basse.

_ _Ve_... Mais _fratello Francia_ à l'air en mauvaise posture ! Je suis inquiet pour lui ! Dis, dis, qu'est ce que tu en penses Allemagne ? Dit l'Italie du Nord en regardant son ami d'un air inquiet.

_ C'est sa faute pour avoir provoqué cette situation en plus d'avoir interrompu la réunion. Il est donc hors de question que lui vienne en aide. De plus, je commence à en avoir assez de jouer les arbîtres !

_ HA ! Bien dit pour une fois, _bastardo alle patate_ ! J'espère que ce _francese perverso_ aura enfin ce qu'il mérite ! En tout cas, je parie sur Angleterre ! S'écria joyeusement L'Italie du Sud sans refouler le moindre cynisme.

_ _Ve _! Romano ! C'est pas gentil !

_ _Italia_ à raison, Romano. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça...

_ Qui t'as sonné, _Spagna_ ?

Et à partir de là, une nouvelle dispute animée commença autour de la table, tous ignorant à présent les deux responsables de ce désordre général.

France se redressa enfin, oubliant toute prudence lorsqu'il vit le rouge pivoine teinter les joues de son ami-ennemi, souriant tandis qu'il se rappelait un petit Arthur pas plus haut que trois pommes lui courant après en lui criant un flot d'injures avec ce même rouge aux joues.

"Tu as remarqué comme tu as tendance à parler ta langue natale quand tu es en colère ? C'est tellement mignon..."

"Quoi, maintenant tu veux te moquer de ma langue ?" S'écria le jeune homme abasourdi.

"Mais non voyons, puisque je te dis que c'est mignon... enfin, pas autant que le français, il n'y aucun doute. Mais quand même, ça à son charme. Ca me fait souvent penser à ces numéros de clowns de cirque quand ils se mettent à parler exagérément et avec de grands gestes... c'est si drôle !"

Le français finit sa tirade avec un petit rire de bon cœur, inconscient de sa propre bêtise... ou peut-être était il conditionné ?

"Je...tu..."

"Hum ? Qu'y a t-il, Angleterre ? Tu trembles..."

"..._CLOWNS_ ? Tu OSES comparer ma noble et merveilleuse langue avec... la façon de parler des CLOWNS ?"

Sa respiration se fit bruyante et saccadée, comme s'il avait courût un marathon. Sa colère était telle qu'elle paralysait ses mouvements.

France compris alors qu'il avait commis une faute... qui pourrait le conduire à l'hôpital dans moins d'une minute s'il ne calmait pas la situation. Marchant à reculons et les bras mi-levés comme pour se défendre, il se mit à balbutier.

"Mais enfin, il faut pas le prendre comme ça, c'est..."

"Cours."

"Hein ?"

"Je te laisse 10 secondes d'avance... COURS."

Francis poussa un cri pas vraiment masculin tandis qu'il reculait à toute vitesse, heurtant un mur qu'il n'avait pas vu. Et le voilà prix au piège, à la merci d'un ex-pirate s'avançant danngereusement vers lui.

"N-Non non, allons Angleterre... Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, je... euh... Je-je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose de vraiment bien à dire sur ton pays, laisse moi une chance !"

"...Tu as une minute." Et il était sérieux: c'était là, la seule et ultime chance pour le français de s'en sortir.

"Merci, tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu. Alors ! Quelque chose que j'aime chez toi..."

"_Well_ ?"

"Une seconde, je réfléchis !"

"Rappelle toi seulement que le temps s'écoule..." Dit l'anglais d'une voix chantante et pleine de douloureuses promesses.

"Ah, ça y est, je sais !"

"Donc ?"

"Je pense que le rock anglais est l'un des meilleurs au monde ! Hein, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?"

"Développe." Arthur croisa les bras et releva un sourcil, sceptique.

"Ah...euh... eh bien par exemple, il y a les Beatles ! Qui ne connaît pas ? Ils ont pratiquement inventé le rock. Oh et puis il y a U2, qui est plus récent aussi...enfin bref: ils sont la preuve que le rock "made in UK" est génial... n'est ce pas ?"

"Humph... tu aurais pu citer d'autres fabuleux exemples mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal venant d'un fan de variétoche à deux sous comme toi. Il était grand temps que tu accordes un peu de crédit à la nation que je représente, et comme cela est chose faite, j'ai décidé dans ma grande mansuétude de te faire grâce des bleus que j'allais t'infliger. Estime toi heureux et remer-... _Hey! Are you listening, you wine bastard_ ?"

"Hein ? Oh, pardon, j'étais distrait. Tu disais ?" Effectivement l'imbécile avait perdu le fil à peine trois mots après le début de la tirade, déjà ennuyé.

"Tu... Tu le fais exprès, n'est ce pas ? Avoue !"

Qui pouvait blâmer ce pauvre Arthur de penser ainsi ? France ne le faisait pas exprès (il préférait éviter les coups en général, horrifié à l'idée d'avoir son "sublime" visage défiguré) mais sans doute quelque part dans son inconscient, quelque chose le poussait continuellement à mettre le jeune homme dans tous ses états.

"Mais non, Angleterre, je te le jure ! Sur... sur la tête de ta reine par exemple !"

"LAISSE SA MAJESTE EN DEHORS DE CA !"

"D'accord ! D'accord ! Alors je le jure sur..."

"NE JURE SUR RIEN !" On aurait crû voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

"Ok, Angleterre ! Je me tais. Là ! Calme toi, veux-tu ? On nous regarde..."

"_I don't care_ ! Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te-..."

"L'Entente Cordiale... ? Peut-être ?"

"La ferme !"

Francis se tût immédiatement, et se mordit même la langue pour éviter à celle ci de fourcher encore une fois. Lui et Angleterre se sont souvent disputés, battus même, mais il était rare que le français arrive à le repousser ainsi dans ses derniers retranchements. Et il savait ce qui l'attendrait s'il avait le malheur de franchir la ligne.

Arthur profita enfin de ce silence pour reprendre son souffle, le dos courbé par l'épuisement.

Bientôt il n'entendit plus le sang qui tambourinait ses tympans et ébouillantait ses veines, sa tension redescendant petit à petit.

C'est sûr, un jour, il aurait un ulcère à cause de cet homme.

Cependant, au moment où il se relevait, le regard plein de lasers en direction du représentant de la France, les cloches de l'église sonnèrent midi, au loin.

"_Enough is enough_. Je vais prendre une pause à la cafeteria et je T'INTERDIS de me suivre, tu entends ? Fais le, et même ton 'Entente Cordiale' ne pourra plus rien pour toi."

"O-Oui."

"Tssk !" Et il sortit de la salle à pas précipités, claquant la porte derrière lui, bientôt suivi par les autres nations qui avaient aussi interrompu leur mêlée verbale à la faveur de leurs estomacs affamés.

Enfin la France pût relâcher son souffle, dans un long soupir de soulagement. Comme s'il avait échappé de peu des griffes d'un terrible animal... ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité en y réfléchissant bien.

* * *

><p>NA Je me suis permise de ne pas traduire l'anglais et l'italien, pensant que le vocabulaire devrait être assez simple à comprendre pour tous. Néanmoins, si vous avez des difficultés, je les rajouterai illico presto, il suffit de demander. ^^


End file.
